Razzle Dazzle
by Valya Vallens
Summary: Saga é um famoso fotógrafo de reputação decadente, que muda para sempre a vida de Misty, um jovem e talentoso artista de rua. Casais: Saga x Misty e Kanon x Misty. UA Androgenia YAOI Lemon


_**Disclaimers:**__ Saint Seiya e seus personagens neste trabalho citados, não me pertencem. São propriedade exclusiva de Masami Kurumada e Toei Animation._

**Razzle Dazzle **= Termo em inglês que se refere ao ato de demonstrar algo chamativo ou incomum que distraia as pessoas de quão horrível algo realmente é.

**N/A:**_ Olá! Aqui estou eu com uma nova fanfic de Cavaleiros!  
Esta é uma história que eu desejo escrever há pelo menos uns quatro anos, mas nunca deu certo. _

_Saga x Misty é um casal inusitado sim (e eu tenho minhas dúvidas se alguém além de mim o shipa) mas enfim, eu nunca vou descansar se eu não escrever finalmente essa história, então aqui está ela!  
Espero que se alguém achá-la e predispuser-se a lê-la não se arrependa, pois me esforçarei bastante para que isso não aconteça!_

Então, boa leitura!

Prólogo – **Manequin**

De todas as cidades do mundo, salvo sua insuperável e belíssima Atenas, Paris era a favorita. Cobrir pessoalmente as avenidas mais famosas com alguns passos despretensiosos, seria considerado imprudência devido ao seu atual status de popularidade. Saga era o fotógrafo mais badalado do momento e, infelizmente, devia todo aquele foco da mídia não ao seu bom trabalho, mas sim, ao mais recente escândalo no qual se envolvera em sua própria casa. Era algo que ele ainda não podia entender ao certo como ocorrera. Incapaz de se lembrar de qualquer coisa daquela fatídica tarde de primavera, gritou por ajuda ao seu advogado Milo Hondros, mas acabara sendo o seu melhor amigo, o Coronel Shura, quem correra ao seu socorro.

Estivera em detenção preventiva por uma semana, conseguiram-lhe o habeas corpus e há pouco mais de quinze dias, o jovem fotógrafo tentava retomar sua atarefada rotina. Porém a pior parte seria a de limpar o seu nome. _Saga Càstor, o agressor de mulheres_. Injusto ou não, o seu novo título ameaçava acabar de vez com a sua carreira.

Mas a reputação manchada não era o que mais lhe doía. Saga tinha certeza de que quando se lembrasse de tudo, ele finalmente provaria a sua inocência. Enquanto isso, a influência poderosa de nomes amigos como Julian Solo e Shura Fuenmayor garantia-lhe tranquilidade para continuar trabalhando. Já o sofrimento de ver seu casamento perfeito desmoronar tal qual um castelo de areia, era o que o impelia a vagar sem rumo pela Avenue Montaigne em pleno sol das duas da tarde.

Centenas de metros percorridos na larga calçada até que o par de Saint Laurent preto deteve-se diante de uma das vitrines da Chanel. Saga ergueu seu Ray Ban acima da cabeça e inclinou-se ligeiramente sobre o gradeado a fim de enxerga-la melhor, pois estava sem seus óculos de grau. Cada vitrine era uma janela individual e esta, especificamente, apresentava um manequim feminino, de longos cabelos, trajando um belíssimo vestido malva.

- Ficaria perfeito em você, minha Deusa... – balbuciou tristemente para si e logo deu-se conta do quanto estava mesmerizado não apenas por aquela peça, mas também por todo conjunto que ela ornava. A boneca parecia viva de tão bela e delicada. Saga reparou bem como a peruca loura platinada deixava as longas madeixas caírem em ondas sobre os ombros do manequim. Os cabelos, a sobrancelha de aparência incrivelmente natural e os olhos vítreos cor de piscina cintilavam obscenamente sob a luz dicroica da loja. O vestido tinha a parte de cima em forma de corpete trabalhado em seda pura, com drapeados laterais e vincos descendo em direção à cintura. A saia era fundida caprichosamente ao corpete, feita de brocados delicados e um pouco mais rosados que a seda. O visual ainda contava com os _scapins_ altíssimos de camurça _bordeau_, brincos e pulseiras de esferas de cristal e, para arrematar a composição celestial, um enorme par de asas (com penas de verdade), fixo às costas da boneca.

Saga mal era capaz de desviar-se daquela perfeição. Ele era um fotógrafo de carreira, um artista, e por isso, sempre que possível, visitava grandes exposições de arte por simples prazer pessoal. Contudo, não se lembrava de algum dia estar diante de uma obra tão bem feita como aquela.

E como que sua observação minuciosa à vitrine excedesse a normalidade, de repente, o manequim movimentou o seu braço de maneira automática e fez que mandava para Saga um beijinho enquanto também piscava um olho azul. O fotógrafo deu um passo para trás com o susto. A boneca ficou imóvel na última posição. Então ele deu um sorriso de lado, gostando muito do acabava de ver naquele excêntrico mostruário.

- Parisienses... – sussurrou, sacudindo de leve a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Em seguida decidiu retomar a sua caminhada, porém não antes de ter a leve impressão de que o manequim ainda lhe seguira com os olhos uma última vez. Ele voltou-se intrigado, estreitou o olhar e verificou que o mesmo continuava bem imóvel em seu lugar. Dando de ombros, Saga baixou seus óculos de sol diante dos olhos e, com um dedo, puxou um pouco a gravata para afrouxá-la em torno do pescoço. Seus pés caminharam adiante, mas o sorriso não se desvaneceu. Era o primeiro sorriso que seus lábios honestamente descreviam depois do inferno em que sua vida de súbito se tornara.

oXo

**N/A:**_ Desculpem colocar apenas este prólogo minúsculo hoje, mas é que não terminei de revisar o primeiro capítulo ainda. Amanhã eu posto, okay?_

Muito obrigada por ler!  
E qualquer sugestão ou crítica é muito bem vinda.  
Beijos! 


End file.
